Give Yourself Over to Absolute Pleasure
by IncreaseTheMeds
Summary: Nudge doesn't understand why Brad and Janet acted out in pleasure. Sex is just sex, right? Iggy wants to prove her wrong. LEMON Iggy/Nudge Niggy   Written by me and my friend Kira. :  SEQUEL SOON


"Umm, Iggy?" Nudge had just walked into the kitchen while Iggy was making dinner. "I have a question for you."

"Can't this wait until I'm done cooking?" Iggy was having an off day and he just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to let all his emotion out into chopping vegetables, he didn't need Nudge coming up and bothering him with stupid questions like, 'Does this shirt match my eyes'. He liked Nudge, I mean he _liked_ Nudge, but right now he needed to be alone.

"I don't want Max around when I ask this… she wouldn't let you answer." Iggy then became curious. Why couldn't Max hear her question? If this was the only time he could answer this, he should do it now. Max and Fang went to their _secret_ hotel room almost an hour ago. They should be back in a couple minutes.

"What's your question, Nudge?" Iggy asked not turning around.

"Well, Gazzy and I were watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show and I didn't get why Brad and Janet both had sex with Frank N. Furter. Gazzy said it was because it was of pleasure, but I don't get it. Sex is just sex right?"

Iggy froze. Was Nudge really asking him questions about _sex_? Now that Nudge was sixteen she had developed a very curvy body, or that's what Gazzy had told Iggy anyway. Iggy's dick throbbed at the thought of him showing Nudge what pleasure was. Then something dawned on him: Nudge was sixteen surely she had pleasured herself. "Nudge," he asked. "Are you messing with me?"

"What do you mean?" Nudge asked back. God, she sounded so innocent. She was serious! Iggy couldn't believe this.

Iggy cleared his throat awkwardly. "You've never… umm… you've never masturbated?"

Nudge blushed. She'd never really given it thought. She's been turned on of course. A lot when she thought of Iggy. She'd never masturbated though. "No… I… I haven't." She answered after a while.

Nudge was about to ask Iggy a similar question when she heard max call out "we're home!" from the door way. "Meet me in my room after dinner" Iggy whispered to her and Nudge quickly walked out of the room.

After dinner Nudge made sure Angel was asleep before sneaking into Iggy's room. "Umm… Hi Iggy" she whispered awkwardly as she shut the door. "Hey Nudge" He whispered back just as awkwardly. Oh, God he hoped the whole thing wasn't going to be this awkward.

Iggy was perched on the edge of his bed staring in Nudge's direction. Nudge went and sat next to Iggy. "So…I was going to ask before Max and Fang got home…have you…masturbated? Or thought of anyone?" she said kind of all in one breath. "Well I…I've… thought of Megan Fox and…"Iggy trailed off. "Who?" Nudge asked at the brim of curiosity "You." Iggy answered after a while head down, embarrassed.

"Oh…" Nudge breathed. She was actually happy he had said that. She had a crush on Iggy for so long and now she knew he liked her too. "I've… umm… thought of you sometimes."

"Really?" Iggy's head turned in Nudge's direction and Nudge looked up. It was like Iggy could see her. He was staring _directly_ into her eyes. That's when Nudge leaned in and pressed her lips to Iggy's. Iggy grabbed her by the waist pulled her up onto the bed with him.

Nudge straddled Iggy and she could feel him growing hard beneath her. Nudge's lips were on Iggy's neck quickly and she began tugging on his shirt. She disconnected her lips only for a second when she tore Iggy's shirt off and tossed it away.

Nudge had started kissing Iggy on the lips again when he pulled back. "Nudge… Could you… give me a blow job?" After all those times Fang had bragged about getting one from Max, Iggy had been dying to know what one felt like.

"Umm… I don't exactly know what that is." Nudge sounded so innocent again. "I mean I've heard girls talk about it on TV, but I was never sure what it was."

"Do you want me to show you what it is Nudge?" Iggy purred in her ear. "Unzip my jeans." He whispered.

Nudge swallowed the lump in her throat and took off Iggy's jeans along with his boxers. "Now just… put it in your mouth and suck i-" Iggy didn't get to say the last word because Nudge had already taken the whole of him in her mouth. He tangled his fingers in her curly, deep brown hair and dragged her head up and down his length before she got the hang of it.

"Nudge...I..." She felt confident from how he squirmed beneath her. It turned her on, more then she could ever imagine. Maybe she did understand pleasure. He groaned "Faster" she complied with his wishes, and his shaft went deeper into her throat almost making her gag. But it also got a deeper throatier moan from him. "Oh, god, Nudge-Nu I'm coming!" a warm, sticky liquid filled her mouth. She wanted to spit it out, but not wanting to disappoint, she swallowed it. Sitting up looking at him, she said "How was it?" she asked nervously wondering if she failed. "That was…wow"

Iggy was out of breath, but he wanted more. He used the element of surprise, and flipped Nudge on her back. "Wha- What are doing?" Nudge asked. Iggy was glad to be dominating again. "Well its mine turn now" He smirked widely. "Can I take off your clothes?" _I am a gentleman_… "Yes" she replied with surprisingly little hesitation. He took off her shirt, and kissed her passionately moving down to her slender neck. He bit down on a sweet spot, and she moaned "Iggy..." He needed to hear that again…

He reached around for her bra, and its moments like this where he wish he could see. He fumbled with the latch for a minute before Nudge undid it for him. He slowly pulled off her bra, and his hands went immediately to their destination. Nudge moaned Iggy's name, sensing her pleasure had moved to her nipples and he pinched them both. "Oh!" she breathed as he kissed his way down to her bountiful breasts, and took her right nipple into his mouth while feeling up the other then repeating the act to the other breast.

He wanted her to feel the pleasure she had asked about. He kissed down her stomach reaching the cloth of her shorts, ripping them away along with her underwear. He could hear her breath pick up immensely with the surprising loss of her clothes. "Mmm, I can smell you…" he purred and Nudge turned crimson, glad that Iggy couldn't see her, wanting to experiment, he pushed two fingers inside her. She was loud, and he suddenly worried about all the noise they were making. But he was too into it to stop, and started to pump his fingers in and out of her. She clutched the sheets of the mattress with a vice grip, but then he pulled out of her, much to her disappointment. "I want to taste you…" he said with a deep lusty voice. She felt herself getting wet just at the thought, but his face was hovering over her crotch about to do it.

She howled with pleasure. His tongue inside of her felt like bliss, and he was enjoying this to the full extent. She bucked her hips toward his face, obviously loving every second of it. She wanted to keep him there until she came. But he pulled away, and said "I want to be… inside you." he said sheepishly.

"Oh god, yes!" Nudge practically screamed as Iggy positioned himself at her opening. "Are you sure?" Iggy asked being the gentlemen that he was. "Yes, Iggy, yes!" Iggy reached over into his night stand fishing for the stack of condoms he saved for this moment, but it looked like Fang had dipped into his stash. "I don't have a condom." Iggy said sadly. "Don't worry. I'm on the pill." Nudge said, smiling.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Iggy said, trying to prepare her. "Just get it over with." She told him. He thrust in slowly, hearing Nudge whine with discomfort. He looked at her, but she just said, "Keep going!" He kept thrusting, gradually building speed. Eventually it became pleasurable for Nudge and she began moaning loudly. "Iggy! Faster! Harder!" she begged. It was sexy, the fact that she was begging for him to go deeper insider her. She was tight and wet and he understood why Fang wanted do this all the time. She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him further inside her, all 7 inches of him. Nudge experienced a world of amazement. She would never say again 'Sex is just sex, Right?' and she could feel her insides getting tighter and tighter as she said "Oh, Iggy-god I'm –uh- about to- ah!" She felt herself pour out on to him and Iggy came again shortly after her, are juices merging in a sticky-sweet mess.

After coming down from their highs, Iggy wrapped Nudge in his arms and pulled him against his chest. "You know, Iggy," Nudge started, "I've always liked you." Nudge used the word like instead of love, not wanting to scare Iggy off. "I've always liked you, too, Nudge." He smiled. "Goodnight." "Goodnight."

"Wait Iggy…." Nudge sounded nervous. "Yeah…" "Are we, like… dating now?" Iggy laughed. "Of course, baby."And then they fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
